charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Margo Stillman
The youngest sister of Mabel and Mitzy, Margo Stillman is a common witch known for her shananigans, hustles and cons. Bold, beautiful and blonde like her sisters, Margo is the meekest of the three. Quick Facts Species: Witch Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Shapeshifting, Teleporation, Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying Portrayed By: Melody Perkins Stealing the Powers of the Charmed Ones In a devious plot to acquire power and respect, Mabel and her sisters plotted to steal not only the powers of Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews but their identities as well. If they were to be successful, Margo would acquie Paige's wiccan powers. Killing the Charmed Ones' Neighbors In order to surveil the Charmed Ones, the three Stillman sisters murdered a family that lived in a home across the street from Halliwell Manor, where they later killed a vacuum salesman that came to the door while they were plotting to cast a spell to steal the three sisters powers. First Attempt to Steal the Book of Shadows Margo and her two sisters shapeshifted into the Charmed Ones and attempted to orb into the Manor to steal the Book of Shadows but the Book immediately sense their evil, pulling back from them. The three women then left the Attic as Piper walked in and found the Book on the floor. Margo Confronts Mitzy While Mabel cast a spell to see inside Halliwell Manor, Margo expressed her frustration with her older sister, Mitzy when Mabel clarified Margo would acquire Paige's power. Mitzy commented that she didn't want Phoebe's power of Empathy, saying she didn't care about how people felt but Margo told her that she should care instead of havinga me, me, me attitude about everything all the time. Mitzy then threatened to knock her teeth out but Mabel had enough and ordered to two to stop bickering. : A salesman then arrived at the door and Mabel told him to get in and they killed him with a dagger, after which Margo apologized to Mitzy, promising to orb her anywhere she wanted to go. Taking on Paige's Identity Mabel saw that all three sisters were home and Margo expressed her excitement saying she can't wait to orb somewhere exotic like Fort Lauderdale. The three sisters cast the identity theft spell, allowing Mitzy to take on Paige's identity. To ensure the spell worked, Mitzy and her sisters called for the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter, Christopher Halliwell. : Christopher orbed into the home and Margo put her arms around him calling him an angel but then he questioned what they were doing in the neighbor's house and they told them there was a murder and sent him to the Astral Plane to investigate a dagger. Margo asked him for a kiss goodbye but he refused and orbed away. The three witches then proceeded to live the Charmed Ones' lives. North Shore Citrus Margo went to North Shore Citrus, a fruit packing plant, where Paige was assigned a temporary job. While there, Margo took part in a strike where she demanded equal pay and shorter days but a security guard confronted her and asked if she worked at the facility, demanding identification. But Margo handed him an id with her picture on it rather than Paige's causing the guard to tell Margo to go with him. Halliwell Manor Margo then returned to Halliwell Manor with her sisters Mabel and Mitzy where Christopher arrived and questioned them wanting to know why they sent him on a wild goose chase. Mitzy began rubbing her head on Christopher's chest to Margo discontent causing her to comment that Mitzy was all over him. The sisters then covered their activities saying they wanted to investigate who killed the man across the street rather than hunt demons and Christopher accepted it and orbed away. The three sisters then went to find the Book of Shadows. : Piper, Phoebe and Paige arrived at the Manor but it was too late, the Stillman's found the Book and the spell to steal their powers. They cast the spell and were endowed with the Charmed Ones' powers. Mabel used Piper's power against her and Margo grabbed a lamp to strike Paige with, but she managed to orb out of the way, making Margo realized she didn't get Paige's powers. The Charmed Ones then orbed away leaving the Stillmans in the Manor. : The three evil witches then went to the Attic and Margo began looking at the pages of the Book of Shadows as Margo continued to express her anger about not getting Paige's powers. Mabel located an entry about them in the Book of Shadows and they were disappointed in the fact their was no picture and that it said they were common witches, not worth vanquishing. Mitzy continued arguing with Margo because she was able to sense her negativity about not getting Paige's powers. Anti-Orb Spell The Charmed Ones returned to the Manor to confront the Stillman's one final time and during battle, Paige tried orbing but couldn't because Margo cast an Anti-Orbing spell. But when Christopher arrived, the Stillmans began arguing and bickering, Mitzy sensed her sisters animosity and stood up to Mabel but Margo was upset because she wanted Mitzy to stay out of her mind and feelings. Mitzy sensed that Mabel thought she and Margo were idiots and the sisters began arguing even more, pushing each other, causing the {Triquetra] on the Book of Shadows to pull apart, showing the weakening of The Power of Three. : Once weakened. Piper punched Mabel in the face and Paige punched Margo, knocking her to the floor. Phoebe did the same to Mitzy and the three witches then cast the spell to restore their powers and bound the Stillmans' powers. : The Charmed Ones then called Darryl Morris and the Stillmans were arrested for murdering the family across the street as well as the salesman. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Evil Witches Category: Season 6